


I Will Wait For Even Nothing To Come

by WeirdlyEverAfter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdlyEverAfter/pseuds/WeirdlyEverAfter
Summary: Luna Lovegood has been coughing flowers since she was 14, never knowing when her last day will be. It has been a decade and Luna is still coughing up all kinds of flowers, and every day she grows increasingly worried. Why hasn't she died yet?





	I Will Wait For Even Nothing To Come

Luna coughed up her first flower when she was 14 years old, still innocent and terribly in love with a terrible boy. He was flirting with Parkinson, a mean-spirited girl who took pleasure in tormenting Luna. They were whispering sweet nothings at the Slytherin table, smiling, Draco’s hand on her waist. Their faces too close, they were almost kissing. Luna watched all of this quietly from the Ravenclaw table, and suddenly she felt like vomiting. She ran to the bathroom but before she could even reach a cubicle, she dissolved into coughs. She coughed and she coughed, trying to force out that uncomfortable feeling of something in her throat. Yellow petals fell from her mouth to the floor, but she still could not stop. Finally, a yellow chrysanthemum fell from her mouth. Luna took a moment to process what just happened, then she picked the damp flower up to examine it. 

“The disease is called Hanahaki Disease, and many do not survive it,” She remembered Professor Sprout saying one day as the subject was being brought up. 

“The survival is controlled by fate and fate alone. You will never know when you will start choking on your last flower, and you simply cannot force someone to love you,” Professor Sprout added. Luna smiled, still looking at the flower. 

“My fate has been decided then. Who am I to refuse it?” She whispers to herself. Her single tear travels down her cheek. Infatuation was common among teenagers, especially unrequited infatuation, so why is she the only one with the disease? 

"Why me?" She whispers, hoping she will receive an answer, but no one is there. 

Luna, after the Second Wizarding War, finished her remaining school years and went on to become a magizoologist. She and her best friend and colleague, Rolf Scamander, studied creatures and beasts together ever since. She's 24 years old now, and every day she still coughs out flowers, so many that she thinks she's coughed out every single type of flower in every single colour. One day she asks Rolf, 

"Why haven't I died yet?" To which Rolf answers,

"The universe wants us to find every single magical creature before you go." The two laugh at his joke, but Luna still wonders if her survival of this disease is by fate and fate alone. Because if that is true, she should already be dead. 

But most of all, she wonders why she is still in love with Draco Malfoy.


End file.
